Bonne nuit, Hermione
by NocturneShadow
Summary: OneShot Durant la nuit, Hermione se retrouve dans les couloirs du Château, bien malgré elle. Et ça c'est sans compter Malefoy qui se tient dans les environs… DragoHermionne, Venez voir…


**Disclaimer : **Le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas…

**Auteur(e) : **Nocturne Shadow

**Titre : **Bonne nuit, Hermione…

_One Shot_

Vers une heure tardive, quelques étudiants qui traînaient dans les couloirs s'empressaient de regagner leur maison respective. Les lieux commencèrent à se faire désert et Hermione Granger, qui était demeurée à la bibliothèque, referma brusquement son exemplaire de « _Affronter l'ennemi sans image ». _Elle soupira longuement : Rogue leur avait donné un devoir particulièrement long à rédiger et elle ne pourrait le terminer que le lendemain.

Un peu épuisée, elle se leva et fourra livre et matériel dans son sac qu'elle passa ensuite sur son épaule droite. Les lumières des chandeliers accrochés au mur avaient commencé à diminuer d'intensité, signe qu'elle devrait bientôt retourner à la maison des Gryffondors.

Cependant, il lui restait une dernière chose à effectuer avant de regagner les appartements de sa maison. Comme on en était encore au début du premier trimestre, Hermione devait- en temps que préfète –faire un bref tour du château afin de veiller à ce que chacun des étudiants de Gryffondor ne se soit pas égaré dans l'une des multiples allées de Poudlard.

En effet, la première semaine, elle avait trouvé une première année qui s'était perdue près de la salle commune des Serpentards. La jeune fille semblait un peu troublée, mais Hermione lui avait fait savoir qu'elle ne parlerait à personne de cet incident. Et depuis, cette élève s'était fait de nombreux camarades avaient qui elle se promenait tous les jours, réduisant ainsi les risques de se perdre à nouveau.

Hermione n'adressa qu'un léger hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir à l'intention de la bibliothécaire. Se retrouvant dans le couloir, la jeune femme se hâta de regarder attentivement la plupart des allées à la recherche de quelconque(s) étudiant(s) égaré(s). Où elle alla, les lieux étaient vides. Sourire aux lèvres, Hermione pouvait enfin retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il était plus que temps car dans quelques minutes à peine, l'interdiction de circuler dans les corridors de l'école serait bientôt de retour.

Lorsqu'elle tourna sur une nouvelle avenue pour pouvoir se diriger plus vite vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça. Non loin d'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait percevoir les ronronnements répétitifs de la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne. Ce bruit ne signifiait rien de bon, Hermione le savait. Quand Miss Teigne était dans les parages c'est que Rusard ne se tenait jamais bien loin…

Même si Hermione était encore en règle- car le couvre-feu n'était pas encore opérationnel- Rusard se ferait une joie de la dénoncer… La jeune femme pressa donc le pas, désireuse de mettre plus de distance entre elle et cette bête de mauvaise augure (Miss Teigne, pas Rusard! Mdr). Pattenrond était un ange à côté d'elle! Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure en courant dans une autre section du château; elle devrait attendre que tout risque soit écarté. Même si cette idée ne l'enchantait guère, elle n'avait pas trop le choix…

Elle s'enfonça donc un peu plus à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Les coulois qu'elle empruntait étaient désormais plongés dans une noirceur des plus totales. Le cœur tremblant, elle avança encore un peu, de peur que Rusard ne soit déjà derrière elle. La crainte qui s'était formée à l'intérieur d'elle n'était due à cela qu'en partie car un autre l'élément entrait en jeu : elle était en train de violer un interdit! Si les flammes des chandeliers s'étaient éteintes, c'est parce qu'elle aurait déjà dû être retournée à Gryffondor! Elle maudit Rusard silencieusement.

Songeuse par rapport aux conséquences que sa ballade nocturne pourrait bien lui apporter, elle ne distingua point l'ombre qui se formait juste devant elle. Elle la percuta de pleins fouets. Elle sentit presque aussitôt des mains qui la repoussèrent et elle tomba sur le sol, le contenu de son sac se vidant quelque peu à ses côtés. Étourdie, elle releva les yeux vers l'étranger qui l'avait si brutalement envoyer sur le plancher, craignant que ce ne soit un professeur chargé d'inspecter les lieux. Hermione craignait le pire : elle qui était maintenant préfète ne devait se permettre la moindre effraction que ce soit! Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise- qui se changea vite en effroi- lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait non pas d'un enseignant mais bien de…

- Tiens, la sang-de-bourbe…

Hermione se retint de lui balancer une insulte, occupée à se remettre sur pied sans l'aide de Drago. Ce dernier se tenait devant elle, sa baguette tendue vers elle laissait échapper un peu de lumière. Une lueur triomphale brillait dans ses yeux grris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en remettant ses biens dans son sac.

- Doucement Granger…

Malefoy s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle se redressait brusquement, remettant son sac sur son épaule. Un sourire arrogant trônait sur les lèvres du blond. Hermione s'affairait désormais à épousseter sa robe de sorcier, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Moins d'un mètre les séparait à peine à présent. Malefoy tenait toujours sa baguette levée vers elle, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort.

« Tu sais que je pourrais te dénoncer? »

- Avoue que ce serait très brillant Malefoy… Nous sommes bien tous les deux à l'extérieur de nos maisons respectives en ce moment et chacun de nous a violé l'interdit.

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire. Il dû avouer à contrecœur qu'elle marquait un point.

- Ca m'étonne que Weasley ou Potter ne soient pas avec toi…

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache! S'écria Hermione avec fureur.

La remarque le fit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui amène alors la « si parfaite » Granger- il accentua bien les mots- à l'extérieur de sa salle commune alors que le couvre-feu vient de débuter?

La jeune femme ne perdit pas son sang-froid devant ces sarcasmes puérils.

- Je pourrais très bien te retourner la question, mais je ne parle pas aux imbéciles… Fit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Elle fit quelques pas comme pour s'en aller, mais le nouveau rire de Malefoy la retint immobile.

- Ah lala! Granger… A ta place, je n'irais pas par là, j'ai croisé Miss Teigne tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas l'intention qu'une sang-de-bourbe dévoile également ma présence.

Piquée au vif, Hermione se retourna vers lui.

- Moi aussi je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure pour ta gouverne! Et cesse de m'appeler SANG-DE-BOURBE!

Elle s'apprêtait à le gifler, mais Malefoy retint son bras et la poussa contre le mur, la main droite posée sur ses lèvres. Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent sous le contact.

- Chh… Tu tiens à ce qu'on se fasse repérer?

Il avait cru entendre un miaulement au loin. Son regard vert se tourna d'ailleurs vers le bout du couloir. L'allée était calme. Il avait dû rêver, mais ce ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'Hermione lui mordit les doigts.

« Aïe! »

Malefoy retira sa main et la porta à sa bouche, croyant bon de faire passer la soudaine douleur par le contact de sa langue. Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de murmurer.

- Ca t'apprendra! Tu pourrais toujours aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle te soigne comme tu es en danger de mort!!!

Malefoy releva brusquement les yeux vers elle. Il la regarda comme s'il était subitement captivé, une flamme brillait dans son regard. Décidemment, cette Granger était bien l'une des seules à ne pas avoir peur de lui tenir tête et d'être directe à son égard. Il esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

Hermione demeura un moment surprise puis, elle contourna Malefoy, les sourcils arqués dans une expression d'incompréhension. Le comportement de Malefoy était toujours emprunt de mystères, cachant généralement de mauvaises intentions.

- Mais où vas-tu donc Granger?

- Je retourne à ma salle commune. Je n'ai pas l'envie de m'attirer des ennuis, au contraire de certains…

Malefoy se mit à rire.

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose Granger?

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement. Malgré l'obscurité, elle distingua bien la tige que Malefoy s'amusait à tourner et retourner entre ses doigts fins.

- Ma baguette! Rends-la moi!!

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.

- A une seule condition Granger.

La jeune femme soupira longuement. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Aussi croisa-t-elle ses bras en signe d'exaspération pour lui montrer qu'elle ne se soumettrait pas aussi aisément.

- Laquelle…?

- Je te raccompagne à la Salle des Gryffondors.

Hermione trouva la requête, aux premiers abords, un peu facile, aussi se méfia-t-elle. Malefoy devait avoir d'autres plans en tête. Il ne faisait jamais rien pour rien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa demande bien étrange…

- Bien.

La jeune femme fit un mouvement pour récupérer sa baguette magique, mais Malefoy la leva plus haut dans les airs. Il leva son autre bras devant le regard irrité d'Hermione et agita son index plusieurs fois de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

- Je te la rendrai quand nous y serons.

Hermione approuva silencieusement, bien que dans sa tête plusieurs insultes se présentaient à son égard. Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que Rusard se pointe tout à l'heure? Elle se résolut à s'en retourner à Gryffondor, accompagnée, bien à contrecoeur, du serpentard.

XxX

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous les deux près de l'escalier menant à Gryffondor.

- Bon, débuta Hermione, j'ai honoré ma part du contrat alors honore la tienne!

Mais Malefoy ne sembla pas encore prêt à lui remettre sa baguette magique, pire encore, un sourire plein de malice s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il lui fit lentement un « non » de la tête.

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu…?! »

Soudainement, Drago plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur, emprisonnant ainsi Hermione. Celle-ci ne pouvait effectuer le moindre mouvement, coincée de toute part. Le mur derrière elle était glacial. Elle demeura stoïque, le cœur battant la chamade. Qu'allait bien pouvoir faire Malefoy?

Ce dernier abaissa sa main droite et alla la porter sous le menton d'Hermione afin que leur regard se rencontre. Les yeux de Drago brillaient doucement. Il lui souriait une fois de plus et Hermione ne sut trop comment analyser la situation. Elle se contenta de le fixer silencieusement, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes pour démontrer son étonnement.

Ce qui s'en suivit se déroula très rapidement… Il fallu à Hermione quelques instants pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Malefoy se penchait vers elle. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en une caresse interdite. Et elle n'avait rien fait pour le repousser!

Un frisson la parcouru alors que Malefoy se retirait lentement d'elle, guettant sa réaction. Puis, Drago passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher à son oreille. La respiration haletante, Hermione sentit qu'il déposait sa baguette dans sa main gauche, plus bas. Son attention demeurait cependant portée vers Malefoy qui, à présent, lui susurrait quelques mots d'une voix profonde.

- Bonne nuit… Hermione.

Il lui croqua le lobe d'oreille. La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure afin de ne produire aucun bruit. Drago se retira, le visage impassible. Il la laissa pantelante contre le mur et sans se retourner, disparut plus loin telle une ombre dans la nuit.

Hermione finit par regagner sa chambre sans ennui, l'air absente. Personne ne la remarqua lorsqu'elle alla se coucher dans son lit, le corps encore tremblant. Elle n'avait pu retirer ses doigts de sur ses lèvres, là où Malefoy l'avait embrassé…

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il l'est embrassé qui la perturba autant. Malefoy ne l'avait-il pas interpellé par son prénom pour la première fois…?

- Pourquoi…?

Sa voix s'éleva doucement en un murmure. Elle se doutait bien que cet instant ne se répèterait probablement jamais… Peut-être l'avait-il tout simplement fait pour se moquer d'elle? Ils étaient des ennemis après tout, l'avait-elle oublié? Elle finit par s'en aller dans les bras de Morphée, les pensées confuses. Néanmoins, ses rêves lui renvoyèrent l'image d'un certain serpentard…

**Fin**

Ma première fic sur Harry Potter…

Merci d'être venu jeter un œil et, au plaisir ;)


End file.
